Of Freesia & Other Scents
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: "You do smell nice, I never noticed before." A little  interpretation of the scene in Twilight where Bella meets Alice for the first time. femslash/Bellice. R


[Disclaimer] The PG13 Version of Twilight belongs to SM. I just borrow her characters to have some fun.

[A/N] Lemon Alert in this one; if you don't like to read about the lovely things two girls can do to and with each other – press the return button on your computer right now.

This one-shot is based on one of my favorite moments in the Twilight movie. Bella meets Alice officially for the first time at the Cullen's house. That scene is too good; I had to make something lemony out of it.

Hope you enjoy!

"_You do smell nice, I never noticed before"_

_(Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 15)_

"Hi Bella," I greeted her cheerfully as I entered the kitchen through the window.

"I'm Alice."

Carefully I wrapped my arms around her and planted a soft kiss on her left cheek. The warmth of her skin felt amazingly pleasant against my lips.

A delicious scent seemed to be streaming out of each of her pores. It was better than anything I had ever smelled before.

Freesia and Strawberries with a third component that I didn't even have a name for, something that was just her and nothing else. It was intoxicating…almost like an aphrodisiac. A shiver went down my spine, and I felt dozens of butterflies flying up in my stomach. Was it possible to fall in love with a scent?

I inhaled deeply through my nose in order to soak up as much of this wonderful fragrance as possible. How long would it be okay to hold her? I never wanted to let her go.

"Oh, you do smell good." I told her and the look on her pretty face was so cute that I felt like hugging her again.

"Alice…," Edward warned me, while his voice stayed so calm that she wouldn't be able to recognize it with her weak human ears.

"It's okay, Edward. Bella and I are going to be great friends."

We're going to be a lot more than friends, I added silently. He knew what was going on in my head anyway, so I didn't see any use in trying to keep my affection for his new girlfriend a secret from him.

The only problem was that Edward refused to believe anything about my visions concerning Bella. Maybe it was some kind of hurt male pride or just his natural stubbornness that made him doubt that she would eventually choose me over him.

_The future can always change, he kept telling me. You only see what you want to see._

Yeah, I know that my visions are subjective, but that didn't mean they wouldn't come true eventually.

**XXXX**

I sat down on the edge of her wooden bed and sighed deeply. Now that I had come here I didn't really know what to do. I was about to cross a line and there wouldn't be a way back. Should I leave as long as it was possible?

She stumbled into the room, covered in nothing but a navy-blue towel that formed a strong contrast to her pearly colored skin. I instantly envied that towel for being so close to her naked body. Damn it, I wanted to be that towel.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" She called out as she saw me and her cheeks turned into a delicate pink color.

"I just wanted to see your room and thought that maybe we could have some girl time here." I stated and stared down at her slim thighs that were barely covered. A single drop of water made its way down her neck and disappeared between her breasts. I fought the urge to reach forward and lick it off her skin.

"Oh, I see." She mumbled.

Then she cleared her throat before she spoke up again.

"I need to get dressed."

"Okay," My voice nearly cracked at the short word. How embarrassing. It was a good thing that I wasn't able to blush.

"Can you turn around?"

I raised one eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? We're both girls." And I can't wait to see you naked, I thought.

She dropped the towel and I swallowed hard as my eyes flashed over her exposed body. Why was she hiding all this beauty under these awful baggy clothes?

"You look really good." I told her as she quickly pulled a long shirt over her head and stepped into a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Thanks," She mumbled and twisted her messy hair into a lose ponytail.

The bed squeaked underneath us when she sat down next to me. I took her hand in mine and started drawing invisible circles on the thin layer of skin on her wrist. The blood that was rushing through her veins pulsated against my fingertips.

"Am I making you nervous?" I asked her as I realized the quickening of her heartbeat.

"Yeah, you do."

"But you're not afraid of me, aren't you?"

She shook her head, while her lips twisted into a breathtaking smile.

"I don't think I need to be afraid of you." She whispered nervously.

My eyes never left hers as I leaned over to plant a kiss on her forehead. My nose brushed over her skin and I felt her shiver under my touch.

"I really love the way you smell." I murmured and stroked down her cheekbone with my thumb.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Don't you like it when I touch you?"

"Hmm, yeah I do."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper now.

I leaned over and covered her plump lips with mine. They felt so incredibly soft against my marble ones that I couldn't resist to lick her velvety bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. She parted her mouth a little and I slipped my tongue into the warm sweetness of it to explore it gently.

Slowly she nudged her tongue against mine and a shiver went down my spine as she took my upper lip between her teeth to nibble on it. Her hands twisted into my short hair to pull me closer to her.

Suddenly she pulled back and gasped for air.

"I'm sorry. I can't. This is wrong."

"You didn't give me the impression that it felt wrong to you."

"Of course not, I liked it a lot…but I'm with your brother."

"Did he ever kiss you like that?"

"No he didn't."

"But I did. Bella, I dreamed about kissing you from the very first moment I saw you in my visions."

"What else did you see?" She asked me and started biting her lower lip nervously.

My right hand moved under her shirt to caress the flat skin of her stomach. My fingers circled over her belly bottom and stroked slowly upwards until they reached the roundness of her perky breasts.

Brushing my thumb over her nipples, they hardened instantly from the unusual temperature difference.

I pulled her shirt over her head and she reached behind my back to pull down the zipper of my dress.

Finally, I thought. It's finally going to happen. I've waited for so long.

She kissed me again and nudged her tongue against mine. The only thing that I was probably going to love more about her than her scent was her taste, so light and sweet.

I cupped her breasts in my hand and started massaging them gently, rolling the hard, little nubs between my fingers.

Then I leaned down to suck it into my mouth and she whimpered as my tongue circled over her soft skin.

I flipped us over so that I was straddling her and kissed my way down her upper body. The nameless third component of her scent was much stronger now, almost covering the freesia and strawberry completely.

She unclasped my bra and I inhaled deeply through my nose as her fingertips moved down my spine as lightly as the touch of a feather.

"Touch me." I whispered und put her hand in mine to guide it to between my legs.

Carefully she circled her fingers over my slick folds. A low growl that was probably too low for her human ears left my trembling lips.

"You are wet, so incredibly wet." She mumbled while her warm fingertips caressed my inner lips tenderly.

"I love that I did that to you. It was me, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Bella…please don't stop."

"Never,"

Her thumb brushed over my throbbing clit and I closed my eyes as she slowly inserted two fingers inside of me. I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach that usually started my climax but I took a deep unnecessary breath to calm myself down.

"Let go." She mumbled and curled the fingers inside me upwards so that they were touching a different spot inside of me that felt better than anything else.

More wetness poured between my legs and I cupped her face between my hands to kiss her again. The tip of my tongue licked over her lower lip before I sucked it into my mouth. My inner walls started convulsing against her warm fingers and I moaned into the sweetness of her mouth as she circled her thumb over my clit, faster and faster until the waves of my orgasm washed over me.

I pulled her sweats down her legs and kneeled down between her slim thighs. She was completely bare between her legs and the rosy lips of her pussy were glistening from the moisture on it.

The tip of my tongue licked up her slit and she whimpered slightly as I reached the tiny pearl of her clit. God, she was so warm here, warm and delicious. I shoved one finger into this amazing warmth and felt her stretching around me.

After a while I added a second one and she gasped out in pleasure as my tongue continued circling over her clit.

"Alice," she stumbled out. "Oh, Alice, what are you doing to me. This is too much…too much."

"Cum for me Bella."

She clutched and unclutched against my fingers and I licked up every drop of her lust. This was way better than blood. I wished I could live on that from now on.

I kissed my way up again and wiped away a single tear that had escaped the corner of her eye.

Why was she crying now?

"Hey, are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything?"

She shook her head.

"No, you didn't."

"That's good. I never want to hurt you…ever."

"If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?"

"I'll always tell you the truth, Bella."

"Have you been like this…with another girl before?"

"No, I haven't and I'm not planning on doing it. I only want you."

I pulled her on top of me and started rocking my hips against hers. The inner lips of her pussy nudged against mine. I moaned her name as my clit touched hers and the wetness of our lust melted together.

Faster and faster our bodies rocked against each other, fire against ice, and ice against fire until I wasn't sure who of us was the source of which of it.

Was it the beginning of my own climax that made my legs tremble or the ending of hers? It didn't really matter because now, we were finally one.

"I was right," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her sweat covered body, planting several kisses on the salty skin.

"We're going to be great friends."


End file.
